Accidentally in love
by tinabettim
Summary: Em seu 7º ano em Hogwarts, Lily Evans não esperava ter que enfrentar um dos seus piores medos. Se apaixonar pelo Potter. Acidentalmente.


1978

É mais um lindo dia de sol na tão sonhada Londres e tudo corre bem no mundo trouxa. Contudo, em algum lugar da cidade, uma família ajeita o café da manhã as pressas enquanto suas duas filhas brigam para usar o banheiro.

─ Você sempre tem tudo o que quer. É minha vez de usar primeiro. Gritou Petúnia, trancando a irmã no quarto a impedindo de sair.

─ Petúnia, por favor, me deixe sair. Eu vou me atrasar para o trem.

Lily sentou ao chão do quarto percebendo que discutir com a irmã seria um caso perdido. Além do mais, poderia aproveitar o tempo para arrumar seus livros corretamente na mala. Depois de 7 anos, a inveja que Petúnia sentia da irmã crescia ainda mais, sempre fazendo uma piada ou outra da irmã chamando-a de aberração.

─ Petúnia, apresse-se sua irmã precisa se arrumar logo. Gritou o Sr. Evans, enquanto destrancava Lily do quarto. ─ Só queria que um dia vocês pudessem se entender como antes.

─ Eu também pai.

─ Posso levar suas coisas lá pra baixo?

─ Pode! Leve Julliet também. Ela já comeu o suficiente.

Julliet era a gata siamesa de estimação de Lily a 6 anos e as duas trocavam mais confidencias que os benditos marotos. Pensar em marotos faz Lily pensar na única pessoa que ela e Julliet não gostam: Potter. James Potter era seu desafeto há tanto tempo que ela nem lembra mais quando começou a odia-lo, apesar de James estar bem mais agradável no decorrer do tempo.

Petúnia finalmente saiu do banheiro usando seu vestido colorido e botas cor de rosa parecendo uma atriz de cinema com seus óculos combinando com o par de botas. Lily sempre pensou que nunca seria bonita como a irmã ou com estilo, mas de qualquer forma precisava tomar banho e se arrumar urgentemente.

Trinta minutos depois Lily desceu para o café da manhã, se sentando ao lado da irmã. A diferença entre as duas gritou ainda mais quando Lily vestiu-se com uma calça jeans de cintura alta, uma regata florida e uma headband preta que se acentuava em seu cabelo ruivo.

─ Que horas vamos levar a aberração até king's cross?

─ Chame sua irmã de novo de aberração e te deixaremos trancada em casa, Petúnia. Disse calmamente a Sra. Evans servindo a filha.

A irmã de Lily subiu as escadas batendo o salto das botas, resmungando sobre o quanto os pais eram negligentes a ela. A amizade entre Petúnia e Lily tornara-se um caso perdido no momento em que se descobriu que a mesma era uma bruxa.

─ Bom, vou guardar as coisas no carro e então podemos ir. Falou o pai de Lily abandonando a cozinha.

A Sra. Evans serviu mais um suco a filha e sentou a sua frente, observando a mesma. Lily sabia que boa coisa não sairia da mãe quando a mesma a olhava assim, e começou a sentir seu rosto adquirir o mesmo tom do seu cabelo.

─ Fale logo, mãe.

─ Oh, desculpe querida. Só estava vendo o quando você esta bonita hoje.

─ Obrigada. Na verdade acho que Petúnia está mais. Nunca terei o senso de moda dela ou algo assim que ela fala.

─ Bobagem, Lil. A Sra. Evans levantou da mesa andando pela cozinha deixando a filha ainda mais nervosa. ─ Eu estava pensando comigo se... eu vi que você passou maquiagem e... você tem alguém em especial lhe esperado?

Lily cuspiu todo o suco, tendo uma crise de tosses sem fim. Ela nunca falara sobre garotos com a mãe e nunca esperou precisar falar.

─ Bem, você está em uma idade complicada e fica tão longe dos meus olhos.

─ Mãe..

─ Eu vi como você e o garoto dos oculinhos ficavam se olhando e...

─ Potter?! James Potter?! Nunca! Nos odiamos fervorosamente.

─ Seu pai e eu costumávamos implicar um com o outro quando nos conhecemos.

Antes que Lily se embaraçasse mais conversando com a mãe sobre Potter ou qualquer outro namorado, seu pai gritou do lado de fora avisando que estava tudo pronto para partir. A mãe pretendia chamar Petúnia, porém a mesma recusou-se ir e se misturar entre aberrações.

Ao saírem Lil olhou pela janela o parquinho que tanto conhecia e avistou Snape sentado em um dos bancos. Quem diria que seu melhor amigo agiria daquela forma com ela. O tempo passara, mas ainda doía no peito.

Alguns minutos depois, Lily atravessava o pilar entre as plataformas 9 e 10 dando de cara justamente com o objeto do seu desprezo: James Potter.


End file.
